zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Butterfly (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)
Perhaps we should make this a disambig and make a page for the ones in Woodfall Temple in MM that attack you when you have a lit deku stick? I don't think we have a page for that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :They probably are. That makes more sense. I was just thinking without actually checking in-game. So that option seems out unless someone can confirm either way. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :We could just call the page Butterfly and give it an unnoficial name tag (obviously) and say in the article that they are butterly or moth-like creatures. I mean, they should probably have a page anyway, regardless of the name since they are enemies. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Moths make more sense since they're more the stereotype of flying around lights and such. Then again do they use the same model as the ocarina of time ones? I cant quite remember. A Butterfly disambig would be nice too since there are a lot of butterfly like things such as joy pendants, great butterfly fairy, bronze butterfly etc Oni Link 17:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think they are different colors but the same model. I'm not 100% sure though. Still, regardless of what we name them, they obviously should have a page. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) OoT/MM Butterfly Clarification The butterfly and moth pages are kind of messed up. Right now we have a "Butterfly (Ocarina of Time)" page and a separate "Butterfly (Majora's Mask page)". The Butterfly (Ocarina of Time) page is about the yellow ones that turn into fairies when you lure them away with a Deku Stick, yet those same butterflies are also in Majora's Mask, fairy transformation and all. The Butterfly (Majora's Mask) page is about an enemy found in Woodfall Temple and summoned by Odalwa. I recommend we call the peaceful fairy morphing ones just "butterfly", and clarify that they are in both games, and call the dangerous Majora's Mask enemies "Moth", as they are a more likely moths judging from their brown coloration and attraction to light. I'd be happy to make all the necessary edits myself, but want to clear it with some other people before I go changing enemy names on my third day of editing.--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:53, November 4, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case a move and new page seems fine to me. Only question is should the page be called Butterfly (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) and the disambig be kept or should it be alled just butterfly in place of the disambig Oni Link 08:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seems to make sense to me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've created a new article for Moth and put the MM enemy's info under it. I made a new Butterfly (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) page with the butterfly info. I also updated the butterfly disambig page to link to these and made Odalwa, Deku stick, and Woodfall Temple all link to the newly created butterfly or moth page. I checked the Fairy page and it made no mention of butterflies so I didn't have to change anything there. I believe we should keep the disambig, as people will likely search just "butterfly" when looking for the "Joy Butterflies" from Minish Cap. HELP! I am new to the wiki editing business and do not know how to delete the outdated Butterfly (Ocarina of Time) and Butterfly (Majora's Mask) pages. All of their info has been transferred to the appropriate new, more accurate pages. If someone who knows how could take the old ones down I'd much appreciate it. Thanks! I see you've been busy re-working the links. Did you just remember all those pages referencing butterflies/moths, or is there some way to bring up a list of links to a certain page?--Fierce Deku (talk) 02:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Butterfly (Majora's Mask) Their patterning and general behaviour of attraction towards light is more often attributed to moths of some sort - and 'butterfly' makes me think of the passive ones you can get fairies from with a Deku Stick.... I think the name should be changed. Naxios10 (talk) 01:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Heck, they're even called "moth-like" in the article (which I think is a fitting description). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Didn't I say something relating to this on the first butterfly article? :T ~XionXIV Talk 01:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) (Don't tell Redeadhunter, but they're probably vampire moths!) Naxios10 (talk) 01:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Finally. YAY! Finally, proper information was added! About the hidden grottos. :Please don't make random comments like this on talk pages. Anyway, shouldn't this just be called "Butterfly" since there is no other page with this name. The whole reason we had game clarification is because there was two. That of course would mean scrapping the disambig though which will confuse things again. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I made this page "Butterfly (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask)" so that the disambig would still be there. Variouse things, especially the Minish Cap Joy Butterfly people would likely search for just using the word "butterfly", and without the disambig you'd be linked straight to the OoT/MM butterfly and never find what you were seeking.--Fierce Deku (talk) 19:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC)